


Pajama Party

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [7]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru offers Akira pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Pajama Party**

"I can't believe I forgot my house keys." Akira said as he placed another stone on the board.

"It's okay. I asked my mom and she said you can stay over. We can play more Go and watch movies!" Shindou jumped up and rustled through his drawers. "Here." He pulled something out and handed it to Akira.

"Shindou, what is this?" Akira made a sour face as he held the offensive material away from him.

"Pajamas!" Shindou exclaimed while pulling on his own pair.

"They have feet."

"I know. Isn't that cool?" Hikaru grinned.

"...I'll just sleep in my clothes."


End file.
